Talk:The Fandom Challenge: Havoc/@comment-31990712-20190521125100
FINAL CHALLENGE ''' ---- ''Stage 1 - The Impossible Dot Game'' For this stage each player will need to download the game ''The Impossible Dot Game'' by GammaLateral LLC on any mobile device. You're objective is to earn the highest score possible. To submit your score you must take a screenshot of the games home screen which displays your best score. Please send the screenshot in your confessional channel on Discord. Multiple submissions are allowed so if you earn a higher score you can resubmit. You will each have 45 hours (6am EST Thursday morning) to submit your screenshots. Late submissions will not be accepted. Scoring is based off your best score. Once the time limit has been reached we will take each players scores and find each teams average score. Players who don't submit a score will earn a score of zero. The team with the highest average score will win this stage of the final challenge. The second place and last place teams members will all be going into elimination. Good luck! ---- ''Stage 2 - The Impossible Letter Game'' For this stage each player will need to download the game ''The Impossible Letter Game'' by GammaLateral LLC on any mobile device. You're objective is to earn as many stars as possible within the campaign. Navigate to the campaign sub-categories (Home screen > Play > Campaign) You will start playing the Awry Arrivals sub-category and begine earning stars be completing each level. You must earn all stars in a sub-category before you're able to move on to the next sub-category. To submit your score you must take a screenshot of the games Campaign screen which displays your total stars earned for each sub-category. Please send the screenshot in your confessional channel on Discord. Multiple submissions are allowed so if you earn a higher score you can resubmit. You will each have 45 hours (6am EST Thursday morning) to submit your screenshots. Late submissions will not be accepted. Scoring is based off your best score. Once the time limit has been reached we will take each players scores and find each teams average score. Players who don't submit a score will earn a score of zero. The team with the highest average score will win this stage of the final challenge. The second place and last place teams members will all be going into elimination. Good luck! ---- ''Stage 2 - Dreaded 3x4's'' 1. Pyramid of Skulls By Paul Cezanne 2. Self Portrait with Rose Background By Paul Cezanne 3. The Abduction By Paul Cezanne 4. A Bar at the Folies-Bergere By Edouard Manet (if you are having issues not seeing the links above, please switch to desktop view) Linked above are FOUR of the DREADED 3x4 puzzles that you all seem to hate! Once a puzzle is completed you must send a screen shot showing the complete puzzle and the number of moves it took you, screenshots that don't show the whole puzzle or the number of moves will not be accepted. I will take each persons best TWO puzzle scores(number of moves) and add the total number of move it took you to complete those two puzzles and that will be your score. I will then figure out your average team score. Each incomplete puzzle will result in a score of 100 moves. Each completed puzzle with a score over 100 will earn a score of 90. The team with the lowest team score will win this stage of the Final. You will each have 45 hours (6am EST Thursday morning) to submit your screenshots. Late submissions will not be accepted. You can share scores with your teammates so you can see where you team average score is at. Helping teammates complete their puzzles is also allowed but sharing your screenshots for other teammates to use as their score will result in automatic DQ for both parties. Good luck! ---- '''Stage 4 - RTV/TFC Trivia For this stage of the final you will each need to message me within your confessional and I will send you the questions. All players will be answering the same questions. You must each privately find the answers to the questions you are given without the help of others. This will be an accuracy race, so you will want to answer the most questions correctly in the quickets amount of time possible. If there is a tie with the number of correct answers, it will come down to who submitted their answers in the fastest time from then they started the elimination. If questions require multiple answers and one is incorrect or only one answer is submitted, you will get the full question wrong. To begin, you must ping the hosts in your confessional and let them know you are ready to begin. We will find each team average correct answers and average time. The team with the highest average correct answers will win, in the event of a tie it will come down to lowest average time. You will each have 45 hours (6am EST Thursday morning) to submit your screenshots. Late submissions will not be accepted.